From time to time it is desirable to charge a vehicle's battery or batteries without removing said batteries from said vehicle. Since it is impossible to always be around 110 volt AC power to operate an AC battery charger, the object of my invention was to design a battery charger to be installed in one vehicle and while installed in said vehicle, enables you to charge other vehicles' batteries, when needed, making this a vehicle to vehicle battery charger. Further object of my invention was to make this battery charger with a number of desirable features, as will become obvious further in the embodiment.